


Breaking the Rules at Ravenclaw Tower

by tigercry



Series: The Wizarding World of Asuna Yuuki And her Friends [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Crossover, Crush at First Sight, F/F, F/M, Family Rivalries, Hogwarts AU with "cannon" modifications, Liz and Caylee's families hate each other, SAO characters at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry
Summary: Asuna can't believe after three years she still follows Liz up to Ravenclaw tower late at night to hang out with her close friends across all different houses minus the boys of course. She also can't believe that Caylee hasn't reported them to a teacher as a new Prefect and that Caylee and Liz haven't killed each other yet.
Relationships: Argo (Sword Art Online)/Original Character(s), Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Series: The Wizarding World of Asuna Yuuki And her Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829611
Kudos: 11





	Breaking the Rules at Ravenclaw Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd try my hand at a Sword Art Online and Harry Potter Cross-Over because I thought it would be hilarious and so far I was right. Also, Kirito makes an appearance in the series, he's just not here yet...  
> Also, their names and appearances are a mash-up of their in-game and IRL names and same goes for their appearances.

“Remind me why we’re standing in front of the Ravenclaw common room’s door this late at night?” Silica asked quietly, the first year Gryffindor looked rather nervous standing at the top of the foreign tower just two weeks into the school year.

“Who cares?” Yuuki’s salmon-colored eyes twinkled brightly in the drifting moonlight, “this is so exciting!”

“Ssh!” Asuna quickly hushed the overly excited second year , “we’ll get caught if you don’t keep your voice down Yuuki!” She reprimanded the fellow Hufflepuff.

“Just relax,” Liz rolled her eyes and put a hand on Asuna and Silica’s shoulders, “Asuna we’ve done this a hundred times.”

Asuna shot her a half-hearted glare, “doesn’t mean it gets any easier for me Liz!”

“Come on Asuna,” Liz chuckled in true Slytherin devious fashion, “Argo has Caylee so whipped that she’d never give us detention unless she’s really tired.”

“Doesn’t mean that it’s not impossible,” Asuna pointed out logically, “my sister can’t just bend Caylee’s will to her own, that doesn’t make any sense.”

Liz gave her a cheeky grin like she knew something Asuna didn’t, “when you have a crush as big as Caylee’s is it makes sense Asuna.”

Asuna just sighed and rolled her eyes, hoping that tonight wasn’t the night where the brunette prefect was going to finally get them all in trouble.

Light running footsteps signaled Argo’s arrival.

“What’d I ‘iss?” The blonde questioned as she came to a stop in front of Liz and Asuna, her small form partially blending in with the dark hall. 

“Just Asuna worrying and Silica being terrified of the big scary tiger,” Liz joked.

Argo laughed, “stop worryin’ A-chan,” she gave her sister a mischievous smirk, messy blonde hair sticking out like a sore thumb without her robes’ hood. Speaking of robes… 

“Argo?” Silica asked quietly, “where’s your outer robes?”

Argo blinked, “huh?” She lifted her arms, only to find that her uniform’s sleeved cloak-like outer piece was missing along with her black and green striped Slytherin tie.

Asuna didn’t like the smirk that appeared on Liz’s face in a flash.

“Ooh,” Liz smirked at the short blonde who merely smirked back at her, “I wonder where they are.”

“I ‘ave no idea what yer talkin’ about,” Argo replied smoothly, her smirk giving her away though along with the quick doing up of the top button of her collared shirt. Obviously she knew more than she was telling them. “‘Owever…” Her smirk widened and she offered her palm to Liz, “that information ‘ill cost ya one galleon and nine sickles.”

“Eh,” Liz retreated back even though she was still smirking, “I didn’t bring any money with me, but I’ll definitely get that information tomorrow.”

“Suit yerself,” Argo shrugged, “but the price ‘oes up tomorrow.”

Relatively uneven footsteps announced the new Ravenclaw Prefect’s presence. 

“Stop trying to sell our friends out of house and home Argo,” Caylee sighed as she made it up the staircase with a bundle of fabric in her arms. “Kathy gave these to me,” she chucked the robes and tie to the blonde, who squealed when it hit her right in the face, “and one of these days I’m going to get into so much trouble for letting you five in here all the time.”

“Sorry Caylee,” Asuna apologized with a wry smile, “there’s no telling them all no.”

“Seems like you certainly can’t now can you Caylee?” Liz snickered.

“Five points from Slytherin,” Caylee grunted as she approached the door.

“What? You can’t do that?” Liz complained, “for what?”

“For being annoying at two am after I finished my Prefect rounds to find a group huddled at my door,” Caylee deadpanned.

Liz grumbled some complaints but wandered over to Argo who hadn’t bothered putting on the tie but was shrugging on her sleeved cloak. “Get her to give those points back Argo.”

“Maybe,” Argo chuckled to the pink eyed girl, “it’s yer fault for teasin’ ‘er.”

“Those are our points,” Liz sulked and Asuna rolled her eyes.

“Liz, you’re a Prefect too,” Asuna pointed out, “and you were asking for it with that comment.”  _ Even if Argo had pulled Caylee off of her Prefect rounds it’s none of our business. _

Caylee cleared her throat, making them all fall silent as she raised and lowered the door’s knocker.

_ “Under pressure is the only way I work, and by myself is the only way I am hurt, what am I?” _

“This door makes no sense,” Liz muttered to the others and Asuna had to force herself to not roll her eyes at her friend’s obvious sulking.

“That’s 'hy yer not a Ravenclaw Lizzzzbeth,” Argo mimicked the nickname Caylee used when they were mocking each other, a feat with her messy accent and nasal inflection.

Caylee didn’t hesitate, this being one of the easier puzzles the door used. “The answer is a diamond.”

“That can’t be-”

The door swung open, making Liz re-evaluate her sentence.

“-are you serious?”

Caylee simply smirked and let Asuna lead the way into the common room. 

Once everyone but Argo had gone through the door she approached the blonde, blue eyes unamused at the cheeky smirk on Argo’s face.

“Next time remember your outer robes and your tie,” Caylee told her bluntly and turned around toward the door.

Argo couldn’t help it, “soo, ‘ere’s gonna be a next ‘ime?”

Argo could see Caylee’s ears turn red at the tips from the light coming from the common room as she faltered then continued to walk away from her. “Keep bothering me and I’ll take away more points Argo.”

Argo snorted but obediently followed after the Prefect, her smirk wider than usual at the prospect of stealing the fellow fifth-year away from her Prefect rounds to the small broom closet on the third floor. Even if the brunette had rules, including no messing with her vest or shirt, it was still thrilling and fun to mess around a little and break the rules after dark with a cute girl like her best friend.

* * *

“Can you believe it’s been almost a year and we haven’t been caught yet?” Yuuki exclaimed after they had all come to a stop at the top of Ravenclaw Tower.

“I can’t tell if that’s something we should be proud of,” Asuna sighed and anxiously rubbed her forehead. Why she even went along with this at this point she didn’t know. Well technically she did, she did it because they were her friends and she wanted to keep an eye on them, but still. She risked her new position as a Prefect every time she did this and snuck up to the Ravenclaw tower.

“Be proud Asuna,” Liz grinned and slung her arm around the younger girl’s shoulders, “normally people get caught when they try and sneak into other houses’ dorms like this.”

“You do get caught,” Caylee’s voice was a little rough and raspy tonight and Asuna’s hazel gaze immediately went to the damp-haired blonde beside the Prefect. 

‘What did you do?’ Asuna mouthed to her older sister.

Who paused rubbing her damp hair with a fluffy towel and smirked, ‘nothing, why?’

Asuna glanced pointedly at Caylee and Argo gave a snort of laughter.

‘She’s just hoarse from yelling at a pair of seventh-years in a classroom,' Argo mouthed back.

Asuna grimaced,  _ I did not need that image in my head, thanks Argo. _

“I catch you all of the time, I just don’t have the energy to give all of your detention every week.”

When Liz opened her mouth with a gleam in her eyes that Asuna had grown accustom to as her ‘I sense something between you two and am going to tease you for it,’ Asuna couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips.

_ We’re supposed to be up early tomorrow for that batch of transfer students, _ Asuna mused as she prepared to hear another teasing tirade regarding her sister and Argo’s secret girlfriend.

“Before you start assuming things,” Caylee spoke in her hoarse voice, “I dropped Argo off at the Prefects bathroom before I started my rounds and completed them. Hence why it’s midnight and I have a growing headache.”

Argo chuckled with a rather devious smirk on her whiskered features, “saw her nearly hex a pair of students up on the sixth floor.” 

“Ooh, doing something devious were they?” Liz smirked, her smirk matching Argo’s.

“Why did you almost hex them? What were they doing?” Yuuki piped up and Asuna quickly intervened.

“They were just out of bounds Yuuki,” Asuna rested a hand on the top of the third year’s head, “just stay in bounds at night unless you’re with us okay?”

Yuuki pouted but Asuna breathed a mental sigh of relief when she dropped the topic.

“Ehh?!” 

While she may have been able to save Yuuki’s young mind from it it didn’t look like she had been able to deflect it soon enough to protect the younger Silica, whose face had turned very red.

Asuna shot her sister a glare, who merely smirked back at her, and moved Liz out of the way of the door for the only Ravenclaw outside the common room. “You’re overthinking it Silica,” she tried to perform damage control on the young second year, “Caylee probably got tired of telling them to get back to their houses.”

At the remaining flush on Silica’s face, Asuna knew that despite her logical attempt in reasoning with her she wasn’t successful.

_ Great, thanks Argo, _ Asuna muttered under her breath through gritted teeth. It was bad enough that Liz liked to joke about Argo and Caylee hanging out in a broom closet on the third floor even without knowledge of their actual relationship, but now poor Silica was no doubt scarred for life. She certainly had a questionable group of friends, while her sister had always been an odd ball of her generally quiet family.

Caylee audibly sighed and stepped up to the door who gave her it’s riddle when she approached. “Let’s just get this over with.”

_ “I hurt without moving, I poison without touching. I bear the truth and the lies, I am not to be judged by my size, what am I?” _

“Steam?” Yuuki suggested and Asuna bit her lip to hide her smile at the innocent and rushed answer from the fellow Hufflepuff. 

“No way,” Liz shook her head and Asuna watched her cross her arms over her chest, “steam still touches things.”

“What’s not judged by size?” Silica spoke up and Asuna felt bad for the shake in her voice. No doubt she was still heavily embarrassed. 

“You guys are thinking too literally,” Asuna told them all patiently, “these kinds of riddles aren’t always physical objects you can touch.”

“In fact,” Argo butted in, “Ima pretty sure ‘his one’s not.”

Silica and Yuuki looked stumped while Liz just grumbled under her breath, obviously confused.

Asuna hid a smile and exchanged amused glances with Caylee. She had a guess, but she could always use it later today in the afternoon when she came by to see Sinon so she nodded slightly to the silver tied brunette.

Caylee understood the nod and looked from Asuna to the door, “you are words,” the Ravenclaw answered calmly. “Poor word choice hurts people without physically touching them and over time can have a poisoning effect. Truth and lies are told through words themselves and the length of a word neither increases or decreases one’s ability to communicate.”

The door swung itself open and the six girls snuck quietly inside.

“Took you guys long enough,” Sinon was on the other side of the door sitting at the bottom of one of the staircases with her strong cypress wand held loosely in one hand. Asuna watched her point it toward the dorms with the associated wand movement of the ‘Silencio’ spell. Effectively keeping everyone asleep unaware of the group down in the common room.

“Sorry, had to deal with an issue on the sixth floor,” Caylee explained as she moved to the side and let everyone in.

Asuna saw Silica’s face turn pink again and she gave her a few comforting pats on the back before she approached her other best friend.

“Stuff happens,” the teal eyed fifth-year who had just recently become a Prefect herself pointed out as she stood up. 

“How did your rounds go Sinon-non?” Asuna asked the other girl as she pulled her in for a brief hug while the other girls settled around the warm common room’s fire.

“It was pretty quiet,” Sinon admitted and hugged the strawberry-blonde back, “although I don’t recommend you guys are here for very long, breakfast’s earlier than usual with that small group of transfers finally arriving.”

“Agreed,” Caylee added in as she picked up a book from the table in front of the fire, “not to mention I actually want some sleep without being prodded every few minutes asking if I’m awake.”

“Blame Liz and Argo,” Asuna told her bluntly as she pulled away from Sinon and sat down on the floor near the other girls, “they’re always prodding you when you’re asleep.”

At Caylee’s blank stare Liz held her hands up in surrender, “it really took you a year to figure out that I poke you to see if you’re actually asleep?”

“Well usually I’m sleeping,” Caylee deadpanned, much to Asuna’s amusement, “or if you can even count that as sleeping at that point. Normally I don’t care who’s doing it other than someone’s doing it and it’s aggravating.” She settled in one of the cushy armchairs then yelped when Argo squished in next to her, her attention on her magic enchanted muggle tablet.

Asuna fought her laughter and instead simply rolled her eyes and focused on the fire, watching it move and crackle softly in the dim common room as she listened to her friends talk around the warm fire. 

It was kind of difficult having them all be in different houses besides Yuuki. So it was easier to do these nightly gatherings up here since it was near where Asuna’s Prefect rounds ended, Argo always followed Caylee around on her patrols or was caught and was handed off to her, and both Sinon and Caylee ended up here anyway.

“Think we should wake them?” the amusement in Liz’s voice made Asuna’s tired brain lightly grimace. 

“We probably should otherwise Argo will get in trouble again,” Asuna sighed and rubbed at her neck. She had dozed off this time, leading to a rather painful kink in her neck. However, she was more irritated about how her sister had dozed off too, and Argo slept like a rock on a good day.

Argo was curled up in an armchair, the small blonde curled up in a half ball beside Caylee who had an arm around Argo’s shoulders and her head tilted over the back of the armchair with her eyes closed.

“It’s fine,” Sinon broke in and Asuna felt her thin fingers probe the kinked muscles in the back of her neck, “I can get up early and make sure Caylee’s up to smuggle her out and down to the dungeons.”

“Can’t ask you to do that when we’re already getting up early,” Asuna winced at a particular spot and after a second she felt the cool tip of Sinon’s wand touch her skin.

“Episkey,” Sinon murmured, actually using the word this time along with the wand movement. “Seriously it’s fine, Caylee’s going to give her an earful in the morning anyway once she’s up all the way. Go ahead and shake her awake Liz, we’re going to have to hide her up in the sixth-year girl’s dorm in order to keep her from getting a detention.”

“If she gets detention this early in the year, mom is going to send her a howler,” Asuna groaned but felt the pain in her neck dissipate as the spell did it’s work. “Thanks Sinon,” she thanked the fellow fifth-year, “I left my wand back at my dorm.”

Sinon gave her a small nod and headed over toward the groggy Gryffindor and drowsy Hufflepuff still curled up near the fire.

“Darn, now I want to see that,” Liz sighed in a disappointed fashion but she did as Sinon suggested and poked the sleeping Ravenclaw in the cheek a few times. “Hey, get up lazy bones.”

Asuna stifled a laugh when Caylee jolted and she and Liz knocked heads.

“Ow! Good grief! Why’re you so jumpy?” Liz complained as she stumbled back a few steps cradling her jaw.

“Jumpy?” Caylee retorted as one of her hands went to the top of her head, “why did you have your face that close to me?!” 

“You’re the one that jumped and nailed me in the jaw!”

“Because I open my eyes to see your face inches from mine!”

Liz narrowed her eyes, fingers of her free hand twitching toward her ebony wand tucked into the waistband of her skirt.

While Caylee didn’t reach for hers, one half of her bloodline’s natural emphasis on wandless magic prevented her from reaching for hers. She did however sit up straight and push the sleeping Argo behind her, groggy blue eyes focused intently on Liz’s body language.

Normally the two sixth years were decent friends even if their families hated each other, but it seemed like when they were both in pain, cranky from exhaustion, and Argo was right next to Caylee, it could get ugly.

Sinon seemed to have noticed as well and was standing protectively in front of the younger girls, her cypress wand held tightly in her fingers.

When a semi transparent shield formed between the two of them, the thunderbird tail feather in Caylee’s wand bringing up a protective shield on it’s own, Asuna knew it was time to intervene before things got out of hand.

“Guys stop,” Asuna quickly stepped between them both, “it was an accident. Both of you are exhausted or half-asleep and are overreacting.”

Caylee didn’t twitch, her blue eyes and posture calculative and tensed in preparation for anything. “I’ll calm down when she puts her wand down.”

Liz didn’t move either but she did respond, “bring the shield down.”

Asuna groaned, “Liz-”

“You dissolve the shield and I’ll put my wand down,” Liz temporarily ignored her childhood friend.

“I can’t put the shield down,” Caylee spat, “my wand core makes it do stuff like that when it senses danger.”

“Enough!” Asuna snapped and whirled to face her best friend with an outstretched hand, “expelliarmus!” 

Liz’s wand flew high into the air, Asuna’s natural skill in wandless magic making the command more powerful than it would have if she had been holding a wand.

“Accio Lisbeth Shinozaki’s wand!” Obediently the ebony wand with a dragon heart-string core flew to land in Asuna’s outstretched palm and when it made contact with Asuna’s hand the shield in front of Caylee dissolved. The acacia wand with a thunderbird tail feather core sensing a lack of danger toward its owner.

“What, Asuna-”

Asuna narrowed her eyes at the short haired brunette, “I said stop, Caylee’s protecting Argo and both of you need to get away from each other and sleep. This always happens in the beginning of the school year and I refuse to allow it to become a duel at three am.”

Caylee took off her glasses, relaxed in her armchair, and rubbed groggily at her face, “it’s only because during the summer if our parents see us anywhere near each other we have to shoot a couple spells or call each other names. Unless of course we each want another howler every week this year along with a hefty pulling by the ear in my case.”

Liz awkwardly rubbed at the back of her neck, “sorry Asuna, but what Caylee says is true. We’ve been dueling each other since we could begin to use magic and sometimes it gets out of hand.”

Asuna groaned in exasperation. She wished that the Ministry hadn’t gotten rid of the ‘underage magic is banned outside of Hogwarts,’ law however long ago it had been now. Because sure enough, Caylee and Liz’s first meeting, when they had been seven years old, had resulted in a stung lip and locked legs for Caylee and a full body-bind for Liz taught to them by their parents.

“Look it doesn’t matter right now.” Asuna sighed, “ I’m sure you’re both going to get one tomorrow anyway with how neither of you got into trouble for hexing each other this week,” both of them turned rather ashen, “what matters is what’s going on right now. It’s really late at night, we all need to get back to our houses, and everyone needs sleep. 

Asuna tossed Liz her wand, “Argo’s staying here Caylee because she’s asleep and it’ll be dangerous trying to get her down to the dungeons right now even if Liz is in her house.”

Caylee made a weird face but for once Asuna didn’t hear Liz tease her. When she looked at the short haired brunette Liz gave her a sheepish smile.

“This time it’s not her choice, so it’s not really tease worthy,” Liz pointed out as she tucked her wand away, “plus I don’t want to spit insults at a friend because I’m too tired and my family’s idiot teachings are showing through.”

“Agreed,” Caylee piped up as she put her glasses back on and Asuna sighed, relieved they were at least awake enough to not hurl insults at each other right now.

“Well good, let’s get out of here before we’re all caught,” Asuna told them, “Liz pick up Yuuki and come with me, I’ll take Silica to the Gyffindors and meet up with you at my common room entrance for Yuuki.”

“I’ll take Silica Asuna, you can go Liz,” Sinon added and Asuna was grateful for the fifth year Ravenclaw.

“I’m going to take Argo upstairs,” Caylee added as Liz moved away and Asuna nodded at her. Watching as the curly brunette carefully picked Argo up and adjusted her to be comfortable in her arms before she headed for the stairs.

“I forgot how intense their family’s rivalry is,” Sinon spoke up after Liz had left and Caylee had gone upstairs. She squatted down and picked SIlica up from where she was dozing on the floor.

“Tell me about it,” Asuna sighed as she scooped up the second youngest of their little group, “they’re friends and outside of their parents’ eyes and ears get along just fine besides Liz’s determination to tease Caylee about my sister, but...”

“But put them together where their families’ influences are and they’re mortal enemies,” Sinon finished and silently walked alongside the strawberry blonde Hufflepuff as they exited the Ravenclaw common room. “I guess I forgot seeing how I didn’t come over to you and Argo’s for the summer this year, was it bad?”

Asuna sighed, “if anything it was worse than usual because they’re both prefects and Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup last year because Caylee was too distracted by Argo to catch the snitch before she did. Argo said Caylee’s parents were furious.”

Asuna shifted Silica’s weight in her arms, “Caylee was also with me and Argo for most of the summer and Liz was there for almost the same amount of time so unless they were in the house with us they were snapping insults at each other or ignoring each other.”

“So your summer was just great,” Sinon summarized and at Asuna’s sigh she continued, “we both know they have a healthy rivalry outside of their families, but there are moments where we definitely see a mild disdain for each other.”

Asuna nodded but didn’t speak, thinking about the situation and trying to come up with a solution.

That was until they nearly reached the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.

“It’s so frustrating!” Asuna exploded as they walked, “because Argo’s betrothed to Caylee and outside of their friendship she’s expected to be around all the time so it’s not like the conflict between her and Liz can just magically go away! Especially when Liz’s my neighbor and the daughter of my mother’s close friend so she’s always around and I want her to be seeing how she’s my best friend, but this is ridiculous!” she groaned, “doesn’t help that they’re both quidditch players with pride for their skill on the pitch and my sister got sorted into Slytherin with Liz, making Caylee play terribly against Slytherin because she’s supposed to beat Liz but let Argo win, not that she can look for the snitch when she’s too busy dodging bludgers from Liz, which all in all confuses us all!”

Sinon chuckling startled Asuna out of her simmering mood and the strawberry blonde looked at the Ravenclaw, “what? What’s so funny?”

Sinon merely smiled at her, “just that as the captain of the quidditch team this year I have a plan for that last part.”

Asuna furrowed her eyebrows, “what? Another seeker?”

“Sort of,” Sinon smiled, “technically I’m not supposed to say anything, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t disclose what I’m about to say to anyone else.” At Asuna’s nod the teal eyed girl explained herself, “when we’re facing Slytherin, Caylee and I are going to switch positions. She plays keeper while-”

“-While you play seeker!” Asuna stared at the other girl, “Sinon-non that’s amazing! It’s not exactly normal, but then you don’t have to hold another set of tryouts for a rare occurrence!”

Sinon nodded over top of Silica’s head, “I played seeker as a last ditch effort to win when Liz fractured Caylee’s skull with a bludger last year and that’s what I play at home so it’s no big deal on my part.”

“Still amazing,” Asuna chuckled, “I’m looking forward to seeing everyone play again this year though.”

“Well Liz and I will do our best to give that unknown Gryffindor captain and your team a run for their money,” Sinon teased, “even if Hufflepuff loses again this year.”

Asuna laughed, “I don’t mind us losing, after all I have all of my friends’ houses to cheer for.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, you've probably noticed that there are some changes to Hogwarts. Namely the use of electronic devices (felt like Hogwarts needed a modern touch with SAO), the usage of under-age magic outside of muggle communities, and bloodline specific magic skills (a.k.a non-verbal, wandless, enhanced wanded magic). Those are completely intentional, I just chose to modify a few things here and there to make the story unique and flow a little better.


End file.
